generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Petting zoo
The Petting Zoo is a section of Providence Headquarters that houses many plant and animal EVOs. The zoo, which functions as a self-contained ecosystem, has been around since the early days of Providence and was in use before Providence Headquarters was fully constructed. The vast majority of EVOs in the Petting Zoo are harmless to Providence agents. However, there are exceptions; the ones that are considered dangerous are taken to the Hole. History The Day That Everything Changed The Petting Zoo is briefly shown when Rex and Bobo ride through a swampy part of it, encountering two EVOs, nicknamed Mel and Blinky, who attempt to grab the two. Lockdown Several parts of the Petting Zoo are shown as Rex and Noah had to escape the lockdown of the zoo. Numerous EVOs went after the two as well. Mind Games Peter Meechum does a little touring in the Petting Zoo with Caesar. Endgame, Part 2 All the EVOs at the zoo were cured by Rex when the nanites were reprogrammed. Areas There are many sections of the Petting Zoo both for the human scientists and the EVO residents. The Hole A prison-like containment area found in the Petting Zoo. A spider EVO was formerly kept there, and during that time, Doc Holiday visited there often, as the EVO was her sister. Research tower The research tower is a part of the zoo housing many computers and technology for studying the creatures in the zoo. It is evident that there are holding cells and underground ducts as well. This tower can ascend and descend to different heights. Weapon storage Several types of weapons used for subduing EVOs are stored here, from stun rods to tranquillizer guns. Forest A large forest presumably made up of EVO flora, such as Blinky. Lake A massive river where Mel and presumably other aquatic EVOs are kept. Notable Petting Zoo EVOs * Mel: Mel is a giant alligator-like EVO that has three tentacle-like tongues. * Blinky: This EVO is simply a tree with many eyes and can form human-like hands from its branches in an attempt to grab prey. * Lizard EVO: A creature that tried to injure Rex and Noah. * Stork EVO: A dangerous turkey-like EVO that is seen in the swamp. It attacked Rex and Noah two times, almost injuring them at one point. * Rhinocerage: These EVOs tried to attack Doctor Holiday and Rex but were driven off by Doc's tranquillizer gun. * Rabbit EVOs: A female rabbit EVO was captured and gave birth in captivity to a litter of rabbit EVOs. Trivia * In "Promises, Promises", Rex asked if anyone wanted to go to the Petting Zoo to play a game of "pin the tail on the raging rhinocesaurous," but Holiday and Six both simultaneously said "no" in a stern voice. * Rex is known to go to the Petting Zoo to exercise and ride around on the Rex Ride. * The Petting Zoo is one of the tutorial areas of Cartoon Network Universe: Fusion Fall. Category:Locations Category:E.V.O.s Category:Providence